Four Seasons, Four Loves
by KK Renee
Summary: Collections of oneshots for every pairing possible in A:tLA, even crack pairings and ones that aren't so romantical. And, yes, I realize that is not a word. Chapter Three: Sokka and his boomerang
1. Hakoda x Kya: Memories

**Chapter One:**

**Hakoda x Kya**

Gone…

She's gone…

_Kya's gone_…

Hakoda could not believe it. His wife of ten years was dead. He was never going to talk to her again, never going to hear her laugh again, never going to see her again. He clutched her engagement necklace in his hand, the one he had carved so many years ago. His thoughts continually played memories in his head. They flashed behind his eyelids.

He thought about when they first officially met. They were five at the time and she didn't show much interest in him.

_"Hi, I'm Hakoda," he said, walking up to her. She was sitting outside her hut, playing with a doll her grandmother had made for her. _

_"Yeah, I know who you are," Kya responded, not looking up at him. "I know everyone here—there's not many names to remember."_

_"Oh…well…do you want to be friends?"_

_"Nah, maybe we can be friends some other time. I'm busy today."_

_Her point was proven when her mother hollered her name. "Kya! Dear, it's time to come inside!"_

_"See?" said Kya as she gathered her and her doll's things. "Busy."_

Kya was always adorable and, even up until her death, she was the cutest person Hakoda had ever seen. He didn't know what he would do without her…

_"Hakoda?" The thirteen-year-old Kya said gently. Hakoda heard her approach, but didn't say anything nor did he turn around. "I brought you some stewed sea prunes. Your mom said it was your favorite." Kya set the tray down on Hakoda's lap. She brushed the snow that had collected on his shoulders off. "I heard about your dad. I'm really sorry."_

_"It's not your fault," Hakoda replied stiffly, "so don't apologize." _

_"But I understand. My granddad died a few years ago because of the war, too, remember?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Now, eat your sea prunes; it'll make you feel better. Then we'll get you inside. You must be freezing."_

_"I'm not cold." That was the truth. He'd been out here since he woke up this morning. His body was numb to the cold now. He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel much of anything, really. _

_"Well, you can still eat." Kya took the spoon off the tray and dipped it in the soup. She brought it to his lips. He reluctantly drank it. _

_"Thanks," he said once the bowl was empty. _

_"Now, c'mon, I'll walk with you to your house."_

Kya had been with him almost his entire life. They'd help each other through the ups and downs. They had the best of times together. Especially when they were fourteen: when Kya wanted to go on a fishing trip with them.

_"You're taking _Kya_ fishing with us?" Bato asked, loading up the canoe._

_"Yeah. She wanted to come," Hakoda replied. "I didn't want to be rude to her. And, who knows—she might actually be good at fishing."_

_Bato snorted. "Yeah, right."_

_"So…what do I do?" Kya asked, sitting unsurely on the canoe. _

_"Hold the spear like this," explained Hakoda, demonstrating with his own spear. Kya mimicked him. "Hold it still, above the water…you don't want to startle the fish…yeah…like that. When the fish is right there, strike." Hakoda waited for a fish. When one swam tauntingly underneath the spear, he quickly jabbed his spear into the water, narrowly missing the fish. "So, do what I did."_

_"Except _hit_ the fish this time," Bato added._

_"Okay, got it," said Kya. She gripped the spear tightly. When a fish appeared, and her timing was right, she thrust the spear into the water, effectively stabbing the fish. It wriggled on her spear. "I got one! I got one!" Hakoda and Bato were shocked. As practiced as they were, they still had to wait and hour or two before catching one. "I can't believe it!" Kya, not really thinking, stood up abruptly. "I caught a fi—" Suddenly, the canoe capsized from Kya's movement. _

_"Way to go, Kya," Hakoda said, laughing, as the three resurfaced. _

Then there was their first kiss when they were sixteen…

_A snowstorm had unexpectedly hit the small village that was the Southern Water Tribe. The storm was so bad, Hakoda could not walk the few hundred feet back to his hut. Plus, Kya _had_ welcomed him to spend the night there, if he could not make it home. Even if there was the chance that he could get home, why pass up the offer? _

_Hakoda and Kya's family sat around the fire after eating one of Kanna's amazing dinners. They talked and laughed until eventually, it got late and Kya's parents went to bed. "Are you going to be alright?" Kanna asked._

_"Yes, Mom," replied Kya, "we'll be fine."_

_"Hakoda, here's your sleeping bag. You'll be sleeping in here tonight and I'm sorry we don't have any more mats."_

_"No worries," said Hakoda. "I'm perfectly fine here."_

_Kanna handed him the rolled up furs. "Well, goodnight, you two," she said, kissing Kya on the forehead before retreating into hers and husband's bedroom. "Don't stay up too late!" she called. _

_"We won't, Mom," said Kya. "Goodnight, Mom, love you!" _

_"Goodnight, Kanna!" Hakoda said. _

_Everything was quiet as they stared into the fire, not having much to say. The wind outside began to pick up. Lightning was heard as a rare thunderstorm occurred. Kya looked up, fear in her eyes._

_"Are you alright, Kya?" Hakoda asked._

_"Yes, I'm f—" She jumped when thunder struck again. "I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she said quickly and added a nervous laugh. _

_"You just seemed scared of the storm. Are you?" Reluctantly, she nodded her head. Hakoda smiled and scooted closer to her. "There's no reason to be." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "It's just a storm, like any other, except this one's just a bit…louder." _

_"Thanks," she said. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that had formed there. _

_"Kya?" Kya's head turned to look at him. He began to lean forward and he closed his eyes. His lips touched hers, but Kya didn't pull away. In fact, she kissed him back. _

_They fell asleep together in each other's embrace. _

Hakoda smiled. He ran his thumb over her engagement necklace, his mind instantly jumping to the night he proposed.

_Hakoda walked across the village to Kya's house. He knocked on her door. Kanna was the one to answer. "Is Kya home?" he asked. His stomach twisted as his nervousness increased. _

_"Yes, she's helping me make dinner."_

_"Can I speak with her?"_

_Kanna got a knowing glint in her eyes. "I'll get her right away." She retreated into the house and returned moments later with Kya. _

_"Hey, Hakoda," Kya said. _

_Hakoda searched his mind for something to say. _Just say "hey," you idiot, _he thought. He struggled to make his mouth say that one simple word. "Hey," he finally managed._

_"What's the matter with you?" By now, Kanna had walked back into the room, leaving the two alone at the threshold of the house. _

_"The matter with me? N-nothing's the matter with me. I'm fine."_

_"Uh-huh." _

_"Would you like to take a walk with me?"_

_"Sure, just let me go get my coat." She disappeared inside the house. When she got back outside, she grabbed Hakoda's hand and followed him as they walked around the small village that was the Southern Water Tribe. Hakoda searched for someplace private. He found it and led Kya in that direction. "What's this about, 'Koda?" _

_He didn't respond. Hakoda had never been this nervous before in his entire life. Not even when he asked Kya's father permission to marry her. Not even when the Fire Nation made another raid on the village a few years back. He was definitely as nervous as ever now._

_"'Koda?" Kya asked again. Hakoda took Kya's hand in his own. He pressed the necklace into her palm and curled her hand around it before letting go. A look of confusion passed over Kya's face. "Hakoda, what is it?" She was about to say something else, but stopped short when she realized what it was. "Is this…is this…and _engagement necklace_? You're trying to propose to me? How sweet." Hakoda gulped. Was that girl language for yes? Or was it no? "Hakoda, of course, I'll marry you!" She jumped up and slung her arms around his neck._

Their wedding wasn't much. It wasn't as extravagant as he heard the Northern Water Tribe's could be or how his own Tribe's wedding used to be before the war. It was simple and quick and almost everyone in the Tribe attended. The actual wedding part was short, but the reception lasted most of the night. They never got to go on their honeymoon, since Hakoda was now old enough to take part in the war…

_"You shouldn't have to leave," Kya mumbled into Hakoda's neck. Her arms were tight around his torso; she was afraid to let go and never see him again. _

_"Kya," Hakoda said, detaching her from himself so he could look her in the eyes, "I will be back. I promise. I _will_ return and I'll be as healthy as an ostrich-horse."_

_"But what if you don't?" Tears formed in her eyes and began streaking down her cheeks._

_"No 'ifs.' I will be back, okay?" He kissed her one last time, squeezed her hand, and walked off towards his boat. He smiled at her as the boat sailed away. _

He returned home, as promised, nearly a year later. Nine months after that, his son was born.

_Hakoda remembered little about Sokka's birth. He remembers focusing on their joined hands, how hers was squeezing his surprisingly tight. He remembers how he felt like he was going to pass out, but willed himself not to, for Kya's sake. But then he was born. He never felt prouder. Sokka was quickly wrapped in a blanket before handed to Kya._

_"A beautiful baby boy," said Kanna from the opposite side of Kya. _

_Hakoda looked at Kya's face. She was smiling and had tears of joy in her eyes. Her gazed was focused on Sokka's, just as his was on her. "Here, hold him, 'Koda," said Kya._

_"Me? Hold him?" Hakoda asked, surprised. What if he dropped Sokka?_

_"Yes, you, silly." She placed Sokka gently in Hakoda's arms. "See? Not that bad, right?" Hakoda smiled at the baby swathed in blue. He gently rocked Sokka. A few minutes later, Kya said, "Give him back to the healer; he needs to be washed." Hakoda reluctantly handed his baby over to the nurse._

_He turned to his wife. "How are you feeling?" he asked._

_"Fine and dandy, considering I just gave birth." They both smiled._

_"You should rest. You look tired."_

_"Do I?" She proved Hakoda's point when she yawned. "I guess I do. I'm going to change first, and hold Sokka a little while longer, then I'll try sleeping."_

Two and a half years later, Katara was born.

_"Mommy! Mommy! I wanna hold her! I wanna hold her!" Sokka said excitedly as he knelt by his mother, looking at his sleeping sister. _

_Kya smiled. "Go sit on your daddy's lap, okay? Then you can hold her." Sokka rushed to his dad's side. He sat in Hakoda's lap and held his arms open wide, waiting for his baby sister to be placed there. Hakoda took Katara and helped Sokka hold her. (And this time, he was a little more experiencedand less nervous when it came to holding babies.)_

_"She's so pretty," said Sokka quietly, afraid to wake the newborn._

_"Yep, she sure is…," said Hakoda. Kya then began humming a traditional lullaby until Sokka, too, fell asleep._

Four years after Katara's birth was the day Kya was murdered…

_"Dad, it's Mom!" Katara said, fear evident in her features. "I think she's hurt." _

_Panic had never struck him harder.  
><em>

**So, send me your requests for a couple (and possibly (a) scenario(s) for that couple) and I'll try to make it a chapter. I want to try and do one chapter for every possible pairing I can think of, but if you want your favorites done first, you should let me know in a review. Oh, and I would expect regular updates, especially since this is something to help me out of my writer's block. (But please still alert the story…please?) Thanks for reading! **


	2. Katara x Zuko: Oma and Shu

**Chapter Two:**

**Katara x Zuko**

_They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages._

Katara hoisted the basket higher up on her hip and continue trudging up the mountain. Her village needed food. The food was at the top of this mountain. They were starving, in the middle of a drought, and at the height of the war. Things were not looking good.

There was young man who was also hiking up this mountain and was probably looking for some food, just like Katara. He knelt down in the bushes, picking the purple berries and placing them in his canvas bag. Neither of them noticed the other.

Katara walked closer to the papaya tree on the center of the mountaintop. The bushes moved. She turned towards the movement, startled. "Hello?" she called out, but then felt silly. It was probably just an animal, after all. She returned to picking the large fruits on the tree.

Meanwhile, Zuko froze, his hand poised in the air as he heard the girl's voice. He was alone, wasn't he? Slowly, he stood. He saw her, swaying and humming to herself as she placed berries into her basket.

Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, flowing in the gentle breeze. Her clothes were a deep blue color and her skin was dark in comparison to his own. These traits easily categorized her as a citizen of his opposing village, Jenzhai. Zuko cleared his throat and the girl turned towards him once again.

Once she saw him, she dropped her basket in shock. She hadn't expected that anyone else would be here. Katara glanced the boy over. He had dark black hair and golden eyes. His skin was pale. The biggest characteristic of his was his scar. It covered a portion of his face, around his left eye. Katara recognized that he lived in Mingyun, the village her home was in war with.

Katara didn't know what to do once she realized where he was from. Should she run? Did he have any intentions to harm her? She fought the instinct to flee when she saw the gentle gleam in his eyes.

Zuko was the first to break the silence. "Here, let me help you," he offered, stepping forward and kneeling in front of the girl and started to replace the berries that had fallen out of the basket for her.

"Thank you," Katara said, also crouching down. The two stood after all the berries were replaced in the basket.

"I'm Zuko." The boy held a hand out for the girl to shake. He was surprised when the girl grasped his forearm instead. Zuko hesitantly shook back.

"I'm Katara." She glanced down the mountainside, towards her village. "I-I probably should get going. My family is waiting for me."

Zuko nodded. "Good-bye, Katara."

"Bye, Zuko."

"Can I meet you tomorrow?"

"We'll have to see…"

Zuko watched her retreating form until it disappeared behind the brush. Now it was his turn to return to his village. He picked up his bag and returned home.

_The villages were enemies, so they could not be together._

"Zuko," said Katara, "it could be dangerous if someone found out about us…"

"Don't worry, Katara," Zuko whispered and brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The girl leaned against her boyfriend and closed her eyes to soak up the sun.

A while later, the two heard a dry twig snap nearby. Both their eyes flew opened and focused in the direction of the sound. The snap of the twig was followed by a voice. A familiar voice to Katara. "Katara? Are you up here?" The owner of the voice turned around a tree, revealing his identity as Katara's brother. "Katara! There you are! I thought you might have gotten eaten by a saber-tooth moose-lion or—" He broke off when he saw who Katara was with. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the pale boy. "Katara—don't you know his from _Mingyun_? We're at _war_ with these people, Katara!"

"Don't you think I know that? Mom _died_ because of it!"

"Then why are you with _him_?"

"I…" Katara did not have an answer. "He isn't like the others."

Sokka sighed. "C'mon Katara…you're coming home with me."

_But their love was strong and they found a way._

A knock on Katara's window sounded the arrival of Zuko. She opened the shutters to allow him inside. He stepped through the window and took off the blue mask. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner—my sister caught me sneaking out," he said. "It was a miracle she didn't go running to Dad to snitch on me."

"Maybe sometimes I could visit you?" Katara offered, closing the shutters.

"No, it's too dangerous. If you get caught in my town, who knows what they'll do to you?"

"But what about you?"

Zuko smiled. "I think I'll be fine." He grabbed her hand. "I want to show you something." Zuko led Katara to the window and helped her out of it. Katara felt the soft dirt under her bare feet. She wiggled her toes as Zuko climbed out of the window, her shoes in hand.

"Thanks," Katara said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Ready? Open your eyes," Zuko whispered in Katara's ear.

She gasped when she saw what was in front of her. "It's beautiful…," she said softly. There was a clearing in the trees. Here, there was a waterfall. The water landed in a deep, crystal-clear pool. If you looked up into the sky, you could see the stars shining and the moon gleaming. The area was silent, except for the sound of crickets chirping and the babbling of the water.

"There's more." Zuko took Katara closer to the waterfall. He swiftly ducked under it and disappeared. "C'mon, Katara!" he called, his voice distorted through the falls. Katara sighed and stepped through the waterfall, also.

"Whoa," she said. Her voice echoed in the cave. It was dark in here, but Zuko held a small flame in his hand. The light bounced off the glistening walls and the moon lit the waterfall behind her. She walked forward and almost tripped on the picnic basket lying on the ground. She was surprised and sat on the blanket, opening the basket to see what was inside. "You made this for me?"

"All for you."

_The two learned Earthbending from the badger moles. They became the first Earthbenders._

The couple awoke to soft growling. Instead of seeing the stars like she had when she fell asleep, she saw the long nose of an animal. Katara seemed excited to see them, but Zuko, on the other hand, was not. "What _are_ those things?" he asked Katara as she rushed to pet them. "Katara! Katara, don't go near them! They can be dangerous!"

"They're badger moles, silly," she giggled. "They're _harmless_. Come see them!" Zuko hesitantly stepped forward. Katara took his hand and placed it on the nose of one of the animals. "I found them when I was little. I accidentally wondered into a cave and they helped me find my way out."

"How do you get lost in a cave?" Zuko was now scratching under the badger mole's chin.

"This was a _big_ cave. I'd just have to show you sometime, I guess."

"Yeah…" Zuko glanced over at Katara, but did a double take when she wasn't there. He caught movement of the corner of his eye and looked up. Katara was climbing up to the badger mole's back. Once situated on top, she motioned for Zuko to join her.

"Come on," she urged. "I'll have them take us to that cave." Zuko grabbed a piece of fur and started pulling himself up.

_They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth._

"I don't think I've been back _this _far," Katara said. Her voice sounded loud as it echoed in the large tunnel. "We must be getting somewhere near the middle of the cave by now!"

"How do they know where they're going?"

"They're blind." Zuko was already not fond of entering the tunnels and hearing that bit of information did not help at all. "But they still see somehow. It's amazing."

There was some silence for a few minutes before Zuko spoke up. "This cave is more like a labyrinth than anything. I wonder when it ends."

Katara responded with when she thought it ended and then the two made mindless chatter, trying to entertain themselves. Zuko was cut off twenty minutes later, in the middle of his sentence, by Katara's loud exclamation. "Look!" she shouted. "I think I see the end!"

The badger moles made their way forward, towards what Katara thought was then end of the tunnel. But when they reached there, the cave opened up into a field. Looking down the hill, they could see a village. "Katara, I think…I think that's _my_ town," said Zuko. He squinted his eyes and leaned over, as if trying to get a better view. "It is." He paused, thinking. He looked over his shoulder to see the mountain they had met on those three short weeks ago. "The tunnel goes _through_ the mountain."

"That means we can see each other!" Katara cried. "And nobody can follow us!"

"Katara," Zuko said softly, catching the girl's attention quickly. She twisted her torso to face him.

"Yes?" she began to ask, but the word died on her lips as Zuko leaned closer to her. His eyes closed and Katara's instinctively followed. His lips brushed hers, then pulled away. He was beginning to say an apology, but then Katara kissed him back. Crystals overhead began to glow, but went unnoticed by the two lovers.

_But one day the man didn't come. He died in the war between the two villages._

For days after they discovered the tunnels, the two met there every chance they had. One day, Zuko didn't show. This didn't worry Katara at first. There were days when she couldn't make it to their secret spot, either.

The next day, no sign from Zuko. The day after was still a no-show. _Where is he? _She thought. She ended up falling asleep there. She awoke the next morning to the sound of heavy footsteps. She stood up immediately and rubbed her eyes. A badger mole appeared around the corner. Katara walked over to it.

"Hey, girl," she said, rubbing its snout. "Do you happen to know where Zuko is?" She thought the animal wouldn't answer her, let alone know what she was talking about. But it snorted through its nose and jerked its head in the direction of Zuko's village. "You want to take me to him? Alright." Katara climbed up the badger mole. It took her to the opposite entrance of the cave.

The beast stopped in the shadows of the cave, not wanting to leave the safety of the earth. Katara slid off its side and saw the Mingyun village for the first time.

It was very, very large and noisy. People hustled everywhere. Children wailed. The different sounds of all the animals came from different directions. Katara walked down the path the short path to the village, trying to catch a glimpse at Zuko. He had to be around here somewhere, shouldn't he? At the sound of marching ostrich-horses, Katara darted to hide behind a tree. If anyone saw her, they'd recognize her as an outsider and immediately and possibly arrest her. Part of the village's army marched by, oblivious to girl.

The soldiers' faces were grim. _Why are they so sad?_ Katara thought. _They're returning home!_

But then the wagons rolled by. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air. Katara tried not to gag. _Bodies! Zuko can't be one of them! _Katara's thoughts continued. _He can't be. He's safe and sound at his home, with his family, with his uncle. _

Something told her she was giving herself false hope.

She followed the soldiers, careful to stay hidden, until they reached the city square. There weren't many places to hide here, so she climbed the tree so she could make sure Zuko wasn't one of the fallen warriors.

Mothers and wives began sobbing as their loved one's name was called. Moments went by. The list was nearing its end. Katara was starting to feel relieved. But her relief crashed quickly. Zuko's name was called. No one but his uncle and the Waterbending girl in the tree was there to mourn for him. Not his father, not his sister.

_Devastated, the woman released a terrible display of her Earthbending powers._

Katara climbed down the tree and, not caring if anyone saw her, raced to the top of the mountain, where she and Zuko first met. She collapsed under the papaya tree. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

She was upset—devastated at the loss of Zuko, angry at her village for taking part in the war that caused her love's death.

She cried out and uncontrollably sent water from the nearby reservoir tumbling down the valley. Water bursted out of the all the nearby plant life. She could see both villages from her spot and the gushes of water knocked down buildings, swiping out all things in its path.

_This wasn't their fault._

_She could have destroyed them all. But instead she declared the war over. _

All the water rose in the air. "People of Jenzhai and Mingyun," Katara yelled as loudly as she could, her voice echoing down on both sides of the mountain. Everyone from both villages looked up at the mountain top, squinting against the sunlight. "This war is _over_! I'll allow no more! No more destruction! No more loss of husband and wives, mothers and fathers, sons and daughters! We've suffered far to greatly for things to keep going on like this! Drop your weapons! We are now entering in a time of peace!"

_Both villages helped her build a new city where they could live together in peace. _

_The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The city was named "Omashu" in a monument of their love._

Katara had many dreams after the end of the war, most of them revolving around Zuko. What would they be doing now if he were still alive? Would they get married? Have children? Grow old together?

Many nights, Katara thought she heard a tapping on her closed window. She dismissed the sound every night, telling herself it was her imagination.

But one night she decided to answer the insistent rapping on her shutters.

She parted the curtain and opened the shutters, allowing the cool summer night breeze to flow through her room. The leaves on the nearby trees fluttered. Footprints in the dirt made their way to the forest. Katara followed them.

The footprints were larger than Katara's and she could tell they were freshly made. The trail wound itself around trees and rocks, creating a confusing path until it reached the clearing with the waterfall.

Katara gasped once again at its beauty. She made her way to the waterfall, leaping from rock to rock so she wouldn't land in the water. She parted the fall with her Bending and entered the cave, looking around and reminiscing in the memories of their picnic. She caught sight of her distorted reflection in the waterfall. She stared at it while it changed shape, turning into Zuko's reflection. Katara's eyes grew wide.

"Zuko…," she breathed, not daring to break the reflection in the water.

"I love you." She heard Zuko's voice in her ear. When she glanced that way, he wasn't there. Her gaze returned to the water and the reflection was her own.

**Okay, so that didn't turn out how I planned, but whatever does? But I hoped you liked this. I got the idea for a story like this way before I got the idea for "Four Seasons, Four Loves." I had wanted to post it as its own story, but I didn't have a good name for it and it works perfectly for the Zutara chapter, especially since I couldn't decide on the three other options I had for this chapter. **

**I was really pleased with the response this FF got in the first few hours of life. Maybe we can double the amount of reviews?**

**Speaking of which, thanks to Writer Under the Stairs, winterxlovee, Spry, and [last but not least] Arianmaiden for reviewing!**

**And I'd like to thank the people who alerted/favorited this story. **

**(Oh, and on the last chapter, I spotted some typos I accidentally put in and I'm sorry! And on the last A/N, I put "and I would expect regular updates…," but I meant wouldn't! Didn't mean to put anyone's hopes up. Sorry.)**

**See you next time!**

**Coming up next:**

_-Taang_


	3. Sokka x Boomerang: Place in my Heart

Sokka loved his boomerang. He made it himself, of course, when he was seven years old. He was so proud of himself. He had made his own boomerang! One that looked just like his dad's. Sokka was so proud of his new toy—no, _weapon_. Only his mom called it a toy—that he constantly slung it around, trying to find the proper way to through it so it arced back. But, on one of the throws, he hit his sister in the head. Hey—it wasn't his fault she was in the way! But she had needed stitches afterward and his boomerang had been hidden on a shelf he couldn't reach for a week.

But Sokka didn't only love his boomerang just because he made it himself. No, he loved it because it was always there for him. After all the men had left, he didn't really have anyone to connect to. Katara tried to, but she didn't understand. She had Gran Gran and the rest of the women to go to. Sokka had practically no one. But, Boomerang understood. Sokka could even throw it away and would always come back to him.

When Sokka lost his boomerang—his long and trusted friend—on the day of the comet, he honestly felt like a part of him had been ripped away. The loss of the space sword made it even worse. The emotional pain from it didn't kick in, however, until after the battle was officially over. Since he and Toph were about to die, he could only see it as a loss of a weapon that could be used to save his life at the time. But he had managed to get over it eventually, even if he had to throw a memorial service for it after one of the earlier anniversaries of the end of the war.

Sokka has had countless boomerangs throughout the course of his life, but only that special one would hold a place in his heart.

**Yeah, I wrote that it in, like, fifteen minutes. I had the Sokka x boomerang idea for a while and I wanted to see what it would be like. I might elaborate on this if people honestly think it's a good idea. If not, you have this 3.5-paragraph one-shot to live off of for a while. Happy holidays!**


End file.
